


Handyman

by jessi_lynn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bluntness, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nico finds Jason uncontrollably attractive, Nico is a tease, Nico is really fucking blunt, Teasing, confident!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_lynn/pseuds/jessi_lynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico sat there peering out of the window from his perch on the couch and chewed on the antenna of the phone. And contemplated about his life choices. <br/>	After a while he nodded. “Worth it.” He decided.<br/>***<br/>Totally worth it, Nico thought to himself as he watched the handyman stretch to get a better look at his microwave. Now, Nico has no fucking idea what he’s doing but he looks damn good doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handyman

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the moment, sorry for any mistakes.

Nico pounded the start button on his microwave. He cradled the landline in his shoulder as he grumbled to his landlord.

                “It’s not turning on, Greg.” Nico told him. He moved away from the microwave to sit on his countertop.

                “ _I don’t know what you’re doing, Nico, the last renter didn’t have a single problem in their apartment_.”Greg sighed threw the phone. Nico smirked a little. He doesn’t know how you could break a microwave but… damn, no, he doesn’t know how he did this one.

                Breaking the stovetop –easy.

                Breaking the faucet –child’s play.

                The toilet breaking –kind of thanking, kind of hating drunk friends.

                Coming home and there being a hole in his wall –very frightening, but he’s not dead yet.

                “Ditto on that first part; this is insane.” Nico slumped against his cabinet and looked towards his busted microwave in dismay. “I just –I don’t know. How long until you can send up- ho _LY_ _FUCK!”_ The microwave sparked and made a cracking booming noise. Nico stared at it, frozen in shock.

                “ _Nico? Nico? What happened?_ ” Nico slowly slipped off the counter and lightly placed his bare feet on the cold tile floor. He backed away from the death trap and lifted the phone back to his ear where he could hear Greg frantically asking if he was okay.

                “U-umm,” Nico’s voice cracked as he turned out of the kitchen into his living room. “H-handyman? Preferably soon. It just exploded, I think.”

                “ _First thing in the morning_.” Greg promised him. Nico sat down in a ball on his couch. He pulled a quilt over his legs with shaky hands. “ _Are you hurt? Do you need to go to the hospital? I can call-_ ”

                “No, I’m fine. Little shaken up, that’s all.” Nico told him. “Just- make sure he gets here.” Greg bid him a goodnight and Nico hung up the phone.

                Nico sat there peering out of the window from his perch on the couch and chewed on the antenna of the phone. And contemplated about his life choices.

                After a while he nodded. “Worth it.” He decided.

 

Totally worth it, Nico thought to himself as he watched the handyman stretch to get a better look at his microwave. Now, Nico has no fucking idea what he’s doing but he looks damn good doing it.

                “Do you want water? Coffee?” Nico asked the very tall, very blond, very muscular, very attractive handyman.

                Said handyman turned back to look at Nico with – _mamma mai; those eyes_ – bright blue eyes. “That would be great thanks.” He turned back to the microwave leaving Nico just standing there, not really knowing what he meant. Nico slumped forwards and raised his eyebrows, and moved his hands around.

                “Oh. Sorry.” Pretty man (more like sex-god, god damn) turned round and apologized. “Coffee. Please.” His face turned bright red as he turned back around.

                Nico smirked and shook his hips a little. “No need to apologize.” He mumbled to himself. God, Nico was glad he took a shower and got dressed this morning. He looked fucking fine, and so did that rugged handyman.

                Nico pulled two coffee mugs down from his cupboard and started on the coffee. “So… what’s your name?” Nico asked. He glanced back when the handyman chuckled. _Nice tone it_ , Nico thought.

                “Jason.”

                “What’s funny about that, Jason?” Nico teased. “Milk, sugar?”

                “I’ve been here about five times now, and it’s only now that you’ve asked my name. And black, please.” Jason stood back from the microwave and took the mug that Nico offered.

                “A man of my taste.” Nico toasted him. “But do you know _my_ name?” Nico shot a pointed look at Jason.

                “ _’Mr. Nico Di Angelo. A well distinguished business man, he’s covered with tattoos, but very well respected. Good man to us. Don’t offend him._ ’” Jason mimicked a rough, scratchy voice. Nico’s mouth fell open and he choked out a laugh.

                “That was bad. That was _bad_.” Nico poked him.

                Jason chuckled and took a drink. “That’s Greg.”

                “Huh.” Nico hummed. He took a sip of his coffee as Jason stared at him. Nico quirked up an eyebrow.

                “Like what you see, handyman?” Nico winked. Jason’s face turned red and he choked on his coffee.

                “That depends.” Jason said slowly. “Do you have work today, _Mr. Distinguished Businessman_?” Nico watched as Jason’s bright blues turned dark and he sized Nico up.

                Nico smiled softly. “Leave the dirty talk for the bedroom, big boy.” Nico placed down both their coffees and pulled Jason close. “You’re still working.” Nico whispered into Jason’s ear.

                “I can make an exception.” Jason wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist. “Gotta keep you happy, right?”

                Nico smiled and pulled away from Jason’s warm embrace. Nico gave Jason one last once over before turning around and walking out of the kitchen. “Once you’re done find me, Handyman.”


End file.
